


Who are you?

by nozoelis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt, Past Romance, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Someone who loves you.





	Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> valeeee pues originalmente lo subí a twitter y here we are now

 

* * *

**02\. Who are you? Someone who loves you.**

 

 ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~Ocasionalmente, cuando cree que nadie la ve, Leia se permite pensar en Ben, en su padre, en su hermano. Piensa en Han, en todo lo que pudieron haber sido y en todo lo que perdieron. Deja que el mundo se le venga encima, que la sepulte bajo todo aquello que guarda bajo siete llaves muy dentro de su corazón.

Se pregunta si fue su culpa.

Quizás fue de Han.

Quizás fue de los dos.

O de ninguno.

Sonríe, triste. Le echa tanto de menos que a veces deja la deja sin respiración, tanto que las lágrimas amenazan con salir de sus ojos en cualquier segundo, tanto que el corazón se le rompe una y otra vez en pedazos. Piensa en él y en su voz, en sus caricias y en sus besos. Deja que los recuerdos la ahoguen y que la lleven a otros tiempos mejores, donde el amor sí que parecía ser suficiente.

Oye la voz de Han en su cabeza, recreando una y otra vez sus palabras.

_¿Quién eres?_

Deja que sus labios murmuren de nuevo la respuesta que tantas veces ha repetido.

_Alguien que te quiere._

 


End file.
